


Mabels Get-Along Cupcakes

by GravityFallsFanGal



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-15
Updated: 2017-04-16
Packaged: 2018-10-19 07:50:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10635477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GravityFallsFanGal/pseuds/GravityFallsFanGal
Summary: Sick and tired of her Grunkles' fighting and arguing, Mabel decides to do something about it. She finds a page in the journal about get-along cupcakes which have the power to make people get along with the first person they see. She uses it, but it comes with an unexpected result.





	1. The Get-Along Cupcakes

One afternoon in Gravity Falls, Oregon at the Mystery Shack, Mabel Pines was happily humming to herself, playing with her adorable pet pig, Waddles, when she suddenly heard her Grunkle Stan’s booming voice from downstairs. 

“POINDEXTER!!!! CAN YOU STOP DOING YOUR SCIENTIFIC WORK IN THE LIVING ROOM?!!!! I’M TRYING TO WATCH T.V!!!” 

“No I can’t, Stanley, I have to get this experiment done!” Ford told him. 

“WELL GET IT DONE LATER!!! DUCK-TECTIVE IS ON RIGHT NOW!!!!” Stan shouted. 

“YOU CAN WATCH THAT DUMB KIDS SHOW ANY DAY, STANLEY!!!” Ford growled at him. “IT’S NOT AS IMPORTANT AS ME FINDING OUT THE SECRETS BEHIND GRAVITY FALLS’ WEIRDNESS!!!!” 

“OH REALLY? WELL GUESS WHAT?! I DON’T CARE!!!!” Stan shot back. 

Mabel could hear her two grunkles yelling and fighting at each other from upstairs, both of them yelling mean and rude and hurtful words towards each other. Ever since Ford came out of the portal, they have both instead of making up and forgiving each other for what they have done in the past, they have only been fighting, fighting and fighting. 

Finally, Mabel snapped. She couldn’t stand to hear people fighting, especially her two grunkles. She rushed downstairs, tears forming in her eyes. “STOP IT!!!” She shouted at both of them. “STOP IT!!! BOTH OF YOU!!!!” 

Stan and Ford both stopped shouting at each other upon hearing Mabel’s voice and turned to look at their great niece. A hurtful look appeared on each of their faces when they saw that she had tears rolling down her cheeks. 

“Sweetie, what’s the matter?” Stan asked her softly. 

“WHAT’S THE MATTER? WHAT’S THE MATTER??!!!” she glared at her grunkles, struggling to keep more tears from coming out. “YOU TWO!!!! THAT’S WHAT’S THE MATTER!!!! EVER SINCE GRUNKLE FORD CAME OUT OF THE PORTAL, YOU GUYS HAVE JUST BEEN FIGHTING AND ARGUING!!!! WHY CAN’T YOU GUYS FORGET ABOUT WHAT HAPPENED IN THE PAST AND GET ALONG AGAIN?!!!!” 

“Now sweetie, calm down,” he gently rubbed her hair before he continued talking. “Listen, you know I would get along with Ford if he just thanks me for spending thirty years in the portal,” he gave his brother a stern look. 

“ME?! FORGIVE YOU?!!! NEVER!!!” Ford growled. “YOU MADE ME LOSE THIRTY YEARS OF MY LIFE ON THIS DIMENSION!!! AND LET’S NOT FORGET WHO COST ME MY DREAM SCHOOL!!!!” 

“OH!!! AGAIN WITH THE DREAM SCHOOL?!!!!” Stan shouted angrily. 

They both started fighting again, forgetting all about Mabel. 

Fresh tears poured into Mabel’s eyes as she ran upstairs to her room, locked herself in and collapsed on her bed. She soon started to sob. 

Waddles, noticing how upset she was, climbed up with her on the bed and gave her a lick on the cheek in an attempt to cheer her up. 

Mabel looked up at her pig and gave a sort of happy smile as she pulled him in for a hug. 

“Oh, Waddles. What am I gonna do about Stan and Ford? They fight all the time! I wish they could just get along again like they used to as kids…” 

The more the images of how her two grunkles were shouting rude things to each other, the more upset Mabel got. If only there was a way they could be nice to each other……

Suddenly, Mabel’s eyes widened and a big and mischievous grin appeared on her face. She had the same look when she had gotten the idea to use truth-telling teeth to get Grunkle Stan to stop lying and to get Robbie and Tambry together. This meant that she had gotten another idea-an idea that was obviously to make Stan and Ford stop arguing and get along again.

“Waddles! I got it!” she exclaimed happily. “I think I know how to make Stan and Ford get along and be nice to each other!” 

She ran to Dipper’s drawer, opened it up and pulled out Ford’s 3rd journal. “We can make them get along with this!” she proudly showed the journal to Waddles. 

“Oink?” Waddles cocked his head to the side, confused. 

“I know what you’re thinking, Waddles. How the heck is a nerdy book gonna help Grunkle Stan and Grunkle Ford get along? Well….” 

She flipped through the book and stopped at a certain page. On the page was a picture of sparkling cupcakes called “The Get-Along Cupcakes” with 2 full pages of notes about them. 

“One time as I was flipping through the journal out of boredom, I noticed this page with cupcakes that are called The Get-Along Cupcakes! Maybe these cupcakes have the power to help people get along!” 

She quickly skimmed through the journal and squealed. “Oh my gosh, they do! According to this journal, when two people consume a Get-Along cupcake, they’ll immediately get along with the first person they lay eyes on! So that means if I let Stan and Ford each eat a cupcake together, they’ll act nice to each other and won’t fight anymore! It’s perfect!” 

She ran out of the room, ready to make the cupcakes, but not a second had passed when she came back into the room. “Wait. Where am I gonna find the ingredients and what do I even need to make them?” She skimmed through the Get-Along cupcakes page until she finally found its ingredients and where to find them. 

“Oh, alright! Now I know what I need and where to find it!!!” she smiled after she read it. She quickly put the journal back in Dipper’s drawer. 

She then ran out the door in excitement and set off to find the ingredients she needed to make the Get-Along cupcakes so that her Grunkle Stan and Ford would get along again as they used to. 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mabel had just found all the ingredients she needed to make the cupcakes and had been hard at work in the kitchen making them. 

The cupcakes were right now in the oven baking and Mabel was watching through the oven window at it eagerly. “Oh! I’m so excited!” she cried out happily. “In just five more minutes, these Get-Along cupcakes will be finished baking and I’ll give them to Stan and Ford and they’ll start getting along again!” 

Just then, Mabel’s twin brother, Dipper Pines entered the kitchen and his eyes widened at what he saw. There was his twin sister, standing in a messy kitchen with materials scattered around and pink goop sticking to the table and floor. “Whoa! What the heck happened happened here, Mabel?” he questioned. Then, a smell had hit him in his nostrils. He sniffed the air. “And what is that smell?” 

“Oh hey, Dipper!” Mabel turned towards her brother with a smile. “I’ve been making Get-Along cupcakes! They’re currently baking in the oven!” 

“Wait…. Get-Along cupcakes?” Dipper asked, confused. “What are those?” 

“They have the power to make people get-along, according to Grunkle Ford’s journal!” Mabel told him happily. “I’m going to give it to Grunkle Stan and Ford! You see, Dipper, they have been fighting a lot, not being able to get along with each other at all, but once I give them these cupcakes, they’ll bond again!!!!” 

Upon hearing what Mabel had just told him, Dipper’s face grew concerned. “I’m not sure if you should do that, Mabel. Maybe you should let time decide when they’ll make up and bond again.” 

“But Dipper!” Mabel whined. “Who knows when that will happen?! And based on the situation I saw, it looks like they’ll never make up!!! Plus, I just can’t stand hearing them fight anymore! With these cupcakes, they’ll right away make up and stop bickering!” 

Suddenly, the timer on the oven beeped. 

“Oh! The cupcakes are done!” Mabel opened the oven and pulled out the cupcakes. The frosting was sparkling pink covered in rainbow sprinkles, with its smell being so fresh and nice. Mabel took a waft of its pleasing smell. “Ah! And it smells so good! Grunkle Stan and Ford won’t be able to resist this!!”

She looked up at Dipper with a look of determination. “Now if you’ll excuse me, Dipper, I’ve got some grunkles to get together again!” 

Mabel was about to walk past Dipper, but he stopped her. “Mabel, please. Think carefully about this. Do you really think this is a good idea? You know how sometimes when you use magic to solve a problem, it-” 

“ALL IDEAS ARE GOOD IDEAS!!!” Mabel declared happily. 

Dipper was about to say something again to convince her not to do it, but he could see that Mabel wasn’t going to pay attention. She had left the room happily, excited to give the cupcakes to Stan and Ford and see them get along again, leaving Dipper alone. 

Dipper sighed in frustration. Man, when his sister got an idea in her head that he wasn’t sure was good to do, it sure was hard to let her go of it.  
______________________________

“GRUNKLE STAN!!! GRUNKLE FORD!!!” Mabel cried out excitedly. “I’VE GOT A SURPRISE FOR BOTH OF YOU!!!”

Soon, Ford emerged from the basement and Stan came paused upon setting up his latest attraction and they both walked up to their great niece, not looking so happy upon the disturbance. 

“Mabel, what is it? I’m busy doing some important research down in the basement.” Ford told her sternly. 

“And I’m busy setting up some new attractions. Can this wait till later?” Stan asked in a grumpy tone. 

Mabel shook her head, grinning and struggling to keep herself from giggling. “Nope! Besides, this won’t take too long! I manly called you guys here to try these delicious cupcakes I baked earlier this afternoon!” She pulled out the tasty treats from behind her back and happily presented it to her two grunkles. “Plus you guys could use a tasty snack after all that hard work you guys have done!” 

Upon hearing that, Stan brightened. “Well, I can’t argue there! Besides I could use a snack!” 

He picked up a freshly baked cupcake from the tray. 

Mabel beamed and turned towards Ford and held up the tray towards his face. “What about you, Grunkle Ford? Do you want a cupcake as well?” 

Ford shook his head. “Maybe later, Mabel. I really have to-” 

“AW COME ON, GRUNKLE FORD!! PLEASE STAY AND TRY ONE!!!” Mabel whined. She knew the get-along cupcakes wouldn’t work unless Ford was in the room with Stan too. She putted on fake tears that would make Ford unable to say no to her cute face. 

“Mabel, I-” 

“PLEASE! PLEASE! PLEASE! PLEASE! PLEASE!!!” 

Ford sighed. He could see that his great niece wasn’t going to stop unless he said yes. “Oh, alright, Mabel. I’ll try just one cupcake for you.” He picked up the treat from the pan. 

A big grin appeared on Mabel’s face. In just a few moments, it was going to happen. Once they took a bite out of their cupcake, they would look into each other’s eyes and finally get along again. 

She excitedly watched eagerly as Ford and Stan each took a bite out of their cupcakes. 

At that exact moment, Soos and Wendy entered the room. 

Ford swallowed the cupcake and as soon as he looked up directly at Soos’ eyes, his eyes widened and a big smile appeared on his face. “Hey, there Soos! How’s it going?” He asked happily as he strolled up to Soos. 

Upon this scene, Mabel frowned and gasped in shock. Why was Ford suddenly nice with Soos? He was supposed to be nice with Stan! 

Soos looked at Ford in surprise. Ford had never spoken to him before. “Uh, it’s going okay, second Mr. Pines,” Soos answered, after recovering from the shock that Ford was speaking to him for the first time ever. 

Ford laughed. “That’s good to hear, buddy!” he playfully put his arm around Soos. “Say! Wanna go out and do something?” 

“Uh…. well, I was going to go out and play video games at my grandma’s.”

“Wow! That’s a brilliant idea, Soos! I never played video games before, but I’d love to give it a try! Can you teach me?” 

“Uh…. sure.” Soos answered. “If you want to, second Mr. Pines.” 

“Of course I do buddy!” Ford playfully nudged Soos in the arm. “Now come on to your grandma’s house!” 

Ford excitedly ran out the door of the shack.  
“Hmm, I didn’t think that the second Mr. Pines would like me that much,” Soos thought aloud. He then shrugged and laughed. “Oh well, maybe he just wants to get to know me better!” He then ran off after Ford. 

Mabel stared at it all in shock, her mouth wide opened. Wendy trotted up to join her with the same expression on her face. “Wow. I didn’t know that Stan’s brother wanted to hang out and bond with Soos.” 

Mabel couldn’t think of anything to say. She just silently nodded.

“Hey Wendy!” a joyful voice cried out behind them.

Wendy and Mabel slowly turned and saw Stan with an empty cupcake paper on the table next to him, looking at Wendy in a friendly way. 

He walked up to Wendy with a big grin plastered across his face. “Look, I’m sorry I’ve been so rough with you before. I treated you very poorly since you came to work at my shack. But today, I strangely realise my mistake and I would like to make up for it by spending the entire day bonding with you!” 

“WHAT?” Wendy gasped. Stan never acted like that towards her. She eyed him up and down. “Mr. Pines, are you feeling alright?” 

“I am better than okay Wendy!” he bellowed happily as he put her arm around her. “Now come on, let’s go out for some ice cream and bond! I’ll buy it with my own money!” 

He clutched on to her arm and dragged a very confused and shocked Wendy out of the shack. 

Mabel watched as they left with a very shocked expression on her face with her mouth dropped wide open and her eyes as big as saucers. She couldn’t understand what had just happened for the past few minutes. Ford went out to bond with Soos and Stan had gone off with Wendy to bond with her, but that wasn’t what Mabel had wanted! Her plan was to get Stan and Ford to bond with each other! Why didn’t that happen?


	2. Separation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the get-along cupcakes backfire and Stan bonds with Wendy and Ford bonds with Soos when Stan and Ford were supposed to bond with each other, Mabel gets Dipper's help and Dipper and Mabel find out that in order to break the spell of the get-along cupcake, they have to separate the person from the person they're bonding with for at least 2 hours. Now they must try to keep Stan away from Wendy and Ford away from Soos in order to break the spell and return their Grunkles back to a normal state.

Dipper Pines was in his bedroom, reading the 3rd journal, when suddenly, his twin sister burst into the room. 

“Dipper! Dipper! You have to help me!” Mabel screamed in a panicky tone. “The Get-Along cupcakes backfired! Grunkle Ford is bonding with Soos and Grunkle Stan is bonding with Wendy!” 

Dipper sighed as he placed his hand on his forehead. “Ugh, You see? This is what happens when you use magic to solve a problem! I tried to tell you not to do it, Mabel, but as always, you don’t listen.” 

Mabel took a few deep breaths to calm herself down. “No. No. It’s okay. It’s okay. The journal was the one that talked about the cupcakes. If it talks about how it can bring people together, than it must have a side note on how to break them apart!” 

She snatched the journal from Dipper and flipped through the book till she came to the Get-Along cupcakes page. She quickly read through the page and gasped. Nothing on the page talked about how to reverse its effects. 

“Oh no! There’s nothing on here that talks about how to reverse its effects!” Mabel panicked. “Now Grunkle Ford is going to bond with Soos and Stan will bond with Wendy, and it’s all my fault!” 

“Hey. Hey.” Dipper walked over to his sister and gave her a hug. “Don’t worry, Mabel. We’ll find a way, Mabel. We always do.” 

“Really?” She looked up at her brother, tears forming in her eyes. “But how? There’s nothing in that nerdy book that talks about how to reverse the effect of the Get-Along cupcakes!” 

“Mabel, have you forgotten?” Dipper grinned. “Ford also wrote stuff in invisible ink! I bet if we turn off the light and aim my glow stick on the page, then it will reveal the secret on how to break them apart!” 

“Oh yeah!” Mabel brightened upon hearing that. “Well what are you waiting for, Dipper? Do it!” 

Dipper quickly turned off the light and grabbed the glow stick that was in his drawer. He ran back to Mabel and aimed the glow stick on the Get-Along cupcake page. Words instantly appeared before their eyes. 

“Okay, so it says here that in order to reverse the spell of a Get-Along cupcake, one must keep the person who ate the cupcake away from the person that he’s bonding with for 2 whole hours,” Dipper read. 

“2 WHOLE HOURS?!!!!” Mabel screamed, her eyes widening. 

“Yup,” Dipper nodded his head as he turned off his glow stick and went to turn on the light. 

“BU-BUT THAT’S IMPOSSIBLE!!!!” Mabel shouted. “THERE’S NO CHANCE THAT WE CAN KEEP FORD FROM SOOS AND STAN AWAY FROM WENDY!!!! THEY WANT TO BOND WITH THEM ALL THE TIME!!!!” 

“Well, we have to try to do it, Mabel,” Dipper told her. “Besides, that’s the only option we have! The journal didn’t say anything else!” 

Mabel nodded. “I get that, Dipper, but what the heck are we going to use to keep Stan distracted from Wendy and Ford away from Soos for 2 hours?” 

“Don’t worry, Mabel, I’m sure we’ll find something that will keep them occupied,” Dipper reassured her. “I mean, there’s things that they obviously care about more than Soos and Wendy. How hard can it be?” 

“Yeah…. I guess you’re right,” Mabel stated. She had to admit, her brother had made a good point there. There clearly had to be things that they liked more than Soos and Wendy that would keep them occupied for two hours. 

“So what are we waiting for? Let’s get Ford to break up with Soos and Stan to leave Wendy so that things will get back to normal!” Dipper stated happily. 

Mabel was just about to go with Dipper, but paused. A terrible thought had just occurred to her. “Dipper! Wait, if we do this and things get back to normal, than Stan and Ford will fight and be mean to each other again! I just realised that Soos and Wendy are actually distracting them from fighting!” 

“Mabel, what’s worse? Having them fight or letting them bond with a teenage girl and a handyman?” 

Mabel thought about this. It was pretty odd to see old men like them bonding with a weird handyman and a teenage girl. “Well, I guess the second part,” Mabel said reluctantly. 

“Good. Now come on. Let’s go break the spell! We can’t waste any time!” Dipper grabbed his sister’s arm and they both set off to try to find a way to keep their Grunkle Ford and Stan distracted for two whole hours so that the Get-Along cupcake spell would be broken. 

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Ford was at Soos’ house, playing video games with him, but Ford wasn’t really into video games and wasn’t even interested in hanging out with Soos. He was under the get-along cupcake spell and started to get along with Soos ever since he laid eyes on him after eating the cupcake. Now he wanted to spend time and do EVERYTHING with him. 

“Wow, Soos!” Ford exclaimed. “You are really good at this! You beat me 10 tens!” 

“I know. That’s cause I’m really good at it! I’ve been an expert at video games since I was little,” Soos bragged. He then gasped. “Oh my god! Those evil donut dudes are coming for you, Ford! Watch out!” 

“Oh don’t worry, Soos! I got it this time!” He pressed a button on the remote and fired a laser at an evil donut guy in the game. “Haha! Bulls-eye! I finally destroyed one!” he shouted triumphantly when he finally obliterated a donut guy in the game. 

Just then, Mabel entered Soos’ living room where Ford and Soos were playing games, looking panicky. “GRUNKLE FORD!!! GRUNKLE FORD!!! COME WITH ME!!!” She shouted. “I NEED YOU FOR ABOUT 2 WHOLE HOURS!” 

Mabel was the one who gave her Grunkle Ford the Get-Along cupcake. She originally had given it to him and his brother, Stan so they could get along and not fight anymore, but it had totally backfired and now Ford was with Soos and Stan was with Wendy. Now she was trying to distract Ford for 2 hours, while Dipper tried to distract Stan so the spell could be broken and things would get back to normal. 

“For what, Mabel?” Ford asked, looking annoyed. “I’m right now trying to spend some quality time with my buddy, Soos!” 

“Well, you can do that later! Right now, I need you to do something… uh… in the basement!” 

“Can this wait till later? I’m in the middle of playing a game with my buddy!” 

“No! I need you RIGHT NOW!” She pulled Ford off the couch. 

“But wait! I not even done with the level! What about Soos?!!” Ford whined. 

“Don’t worry! It will only take a second!” Mabel told him, as she ushered him quickly out the door. 

Meanwhile, while Mabel was distracting Ford, Dipper found his Grunkle Stan talking to Wendy at the park. 

“So… Wendy, can you tell me how you get your hair so nice like that?” Stan questioned with a smile, eyeing Wendy’s hair. “I never realized how nice it looked!”  
Wendy looked very uncomfortable and weirded out. She backed away a bit. “Uh, you know what, Stan? I think I hear my dad calling me. I’m going to go now!” 

She tried to run, but Stan caught her. “Aw, come on, Wendy!” Stan pleaded. “I really want to bond with you!” 

“Wait! Grunkle Stan!” Stan, upon hearing his name, turned and saw Dipper running towards him. 

“Dipper!” Stan exclaimed. “What are you doing here? Can’t you see I trying to spend some quality time with Wendy?” 

“Yeah, well that has to wait, cause… um…. I heard from… uh..someone that 5 whole busloads of tourists are coming to the shack!” Dipper lied. “You gotta go get ready for them? You wanna make a lot of money, don’t you?” 

“Eh. I don’t really care. I just wanna spend time with Wendy,” Stan stated, gripping his arm tightly around Wendy, making her feel more uncomfortable. 

“Well, you can’t call if off now! They’re coming! Come on! Let’s get the shack ready!” 

“But.. wait, I-” 

Stan couldn’t even finish his sentence, for Dipper grabbed his arm and pulled him away from Wendy and took him to the shack. 

He looked back and saw Wendy giving him a smile, happy that he had put a stop to Stan bonding with her. 

Dipper gave a quick thumbs up and pulled out his walkie-talkie to see how things were going with Mabel and how she was handling Ford. “Mabel, so far I got Stan away from Wendy. How are things going with you?” 

“Pretty good. I forcing Ford to do some nerd thing in the basement, but he keeps bugging me to see Soos!” Mabel informed her brother. 

“Mabel, can I go back with Soos?” Ford asked, pausing in his lab work. “I wanna be with him, not do...this stuff!” 

“NO, GRUNKLE FORD!” Mabel shouted. “YOU’LL NEVER SEE SOOS UNTIL YOU GET ALL YOUR WORK DOWN ON THAT LIST I POSTED THERE FOR YOU! NOW GET TO WORK!!!” 

She took a deep breath and calmed down and turned back to the walkie-talkie. “Oh, Dipper, you really think we can be able to distract them for two hours?”  
“We have to try,” Dipper informed her. “Or else Stan and Ford will never be themselves again!” 

Mabel nodded. “Alright.. I- GRUNKLE FORD! GET BACK TO YOUR WORK!!!” She frowned, when she glanced up at Ford and saw him trying to sneak out. 

“But I wanna see Soos!” Ford whined. 

“AGAIN! YOU’LL SEE HIM WHEN YOU GET YOUR WORK DONE!!!” 

Ford pouted and went back to his lab work. 

“See, Dipper? He keeps bothering me to see Soos!” 

“Just keep distracting him with tasks Mabel,” Dipper informed her. “I’ll do the same with Stan and two hours will be over before you know it!” 

“Alright. Good luck with Stan!” 

Dipper put away the walkie-talkie and when he turned around, he gasped. Stan was running back to Wendy! “GRUNKLE STAN!!” He ran over and grabbed Stan’s arm again. “WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!” 

“Going over to hang out with Wendy! What else?” Stan informed him. 

“Don’t worry! You’ll hang out with her after you get the shack ready for the tourists. It will be over before you know it! Now come on!” He dragged his grunkle toward the shack again. 

The twins hoped they would be able to distract their grunkles for two hours, because so far, it was looking pretty hard with them constantly wanting to go hang out with Soos and Wendy and trying to sneak away to bond with them. But they just kept trying to find new ways to distract their grunkles. After all, it would be the only way that their grunkles would ever get back to normal.


End file.
